Where it all started
by ashdashtray
Summary: Part of the first series of The Best Years.btw, its all from Sams point of veiw. First uplode ever, please let me know what you think.


Heres my first story. Its part of the first series of TBY, please let me know what you think.

i dont own TBY or any of its characters.

* * *

* * *

I'm Samantha Best and today is the start of my life, I'm officially 18 and I'm about to start university at Cha

rles University (CU).  
When I was 8 my parents died within months of each other, and I was left under care of my Uncle Patrick, which who left me and I was placed in foster care for 10 years, moving from house to house, but what pulled me down only made me stronger in one way or another. I exceeded in school and in return I was offered a Scholarship to Charles U from Dorothy Sullivan.  
So here I stand in front of Charles U with all my bags, I finally get the nerve to walk into the front office and get my enrolment package containing my classes and my room key, I go into the dorms and find my room I open the door and see my room fully pink, and with a girl with blonde hair standing in front of a cupboard putting fragile teddies on the self. I walk into the room and put my bags on my bed and walk up to my roommate and introduce myself, 'Hi I'm Samantha Best' and Kathryn replies 'Hey I'm Kathryn Klarner'. I unpack my bags and get myself settled. After an hour had passed Kathryn tells me that it's time to go get some food we rock up to the cafeteria and when we get to the end where we pay for our food I realise I haven't got any money for my food plan, I work out with the cafeteria lady that when I get my food plan I will swipe it twice.

After we finished our food I go and start to look for a job, I find a job at a bar called Colony, owned by Lee Campbell. I go for my first shift wearing a short black dress, with my hair down and face full of make-up. I help Trent who is another worker there but he seems more like Lees friend, when we first meet it feels like a connection straight away.  
Two hours pass and the club opens, Kathryn comes in to see me along with a few other guys from the dorm and her other best friend Noah Jensen who is a transfer from Canada who she meet earlier today. When Samantha goes around clearing the drinks off of the tables in the club she runs into Devon Sylver one of the major basketball guys at CU and spills a drink all over him. 'I'm so sorry, I didn't see you' Devon replies 'Hi I'm Devon Sylver and don't worry it's just a bit of a drink it will dry off, you go to Charles U right' 'yea, anyways I'm so sorry bout before'. I leave the conversation and go back to the bar where Trent starts giving me a hard time about how I just spilt a drink over someone on my first night.

At about 11 Kathryn walks over to me with Devon, and his mate and say were going to go head off want to come join us, Samantha replies no sorry got to close up, just as they walk off Trent tells me to go with them as he can close up himself. I catch up with Kathryn as they are walking into a alcohol shop to buy a 6 pack of beer, hey Kat what are you doing here, I thought u guys were going back to the dorm. Kat tells me that we are going to get some alcohol and then go up to the roof and drink it before we go to bed so we can get to know each other better.  
We return to the door and I manage to open the door to the roof, we go up to the roof and crack a beer each and we break into little groups, me and Devon go over to one of sides and sit on the edge and start to talk, and Kathryn goes with Devons friend and starts to talk. After about 20mins into the session Devon's friend stands on the side and starts to walk around singing a song to Kathryn. Kathryn and Devon try to get him off and as he goes to get off he slips. Kathryn decides that they should all go back to their rooms so they don't get into trouble, Samantha tries to fight with her and eventually gives into Kathryn and they all go back to their dorms.

The next morning Samantha goes into the bathrooms to find Devon with only a towel wrapped around him, 'umm excuse me I think you're in the wrong bathroom' Samantha says, Devon walks closer to Samantha and says ' were big kids now so we get to share'. Samantha walks into the shower and takes a shower, after she gets out of the shower she walks out back into her room.  
Where she finds Kathryn up sitting on her bed reading a book, she asks Sam how she slept, 'I didn't sleep Kathryn all I could think about is our friend who we walked away from after he fell off the roof'.  
Samantha is in a bad mood now so she gets dressed and walks out of the room and into the study room where she finds Noah sitting on the lounge watching a film, she goes and sits with him, where they start to make a good trustful friendship in the hour that she was sitting with him talking.  
It hits about 1'oclock and she decides it's time to go back to her room, on her way back to her room she sees a unfamiliar lady walking out of Devons room carrying a box full of trophies and photos of their friend from last night, she walks into Devons room to see him sitting on his bed in a sad mood, she goes and sits next to him and comforts him and tries to talk him into going to see the board with her tomorrow to tell them that they were with him when he fell off the roof, but instead of comforting him she makes him angry and he starts yelling at her and telling her to get out of his room. Samantha leaves Devons room and goes back to her room and starts to get ready for Colony.

* * *

Tell me what you think, weither i should continue with the story if its no good.


End file.
